How to Be a Heartbreaker
How to Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds is featured in Feud, the sixteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Brody and Rachel, with the gigolos and clients singing as backup. The song begins with Brody heading towards a girl sitting at a table. He begins to dance with her as he sings, looking at her intimately. Everyone at the area begins to dance in partners, singing back-up for Brody. He pauses at the end of the chorus, as the music stops with him speaking in after a large sigh, "At least I think I do" and the music continues as the partners dance away. Brody is pushed into the elevator by the mystery woman, as if they are about to kiss. Rachel then walks around her Bushwick apartment, singing as she thinks. While Brody and the woman dance intimately in the elevator, Rachel feels confused. They soon reach the floor, and all the partners dancing along with Brody and the woman dance until they reach their personal rooms. Closing the blinds, they take off their clothes and Brody pushes the woman on the bed, indicating they are going to have sex (as he says he only accepts cash). Rachel then finishes off the song, saying "At least I think I do". '' Lyrics '''Brody:' Rule number one, Is that you gotta have fun But baby when you're done, You gotta be the first to run Rule number two, Just don't get attached to Somebody you could lose So le-let me tell you This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you At least I think I do Ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you Rule number three, Wear your heart on your cheek But never on your sleeve, UnIess you wanna taste defeat Rule number four, Gotta be looking pure Kiss him goodbye at the door, And leave him wanting more, more This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you At least I think I do Ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo Cause I lo-lo-love you Rachel: Girls, we do, whatever it will take Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two So it's better to be fake Rachel and Brody: Can't risk losing in love again, ba-abe This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you Ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you At least I think I do Trivia * Dean was supposed to have his first released solo in Girls (and Boys) on Film, El Tango de Roxanne from the movie Moulin Rouge!. The whole scene and history was changed from that episode to Feud, and with that they also changed the song; it is now a duet with Lea Michele on How to Be a Heatbreaker. Source Gallery FeudCap2.png HTBAB.jpg HTBAHB.png BDCUrDnCMAAn-ev.jpg Glee_416_performance_how_to_be_a_heartbreaker_tagged_640x360_21807171923.jpg how to be a heartbreaker.gif how to be a heartbreaker2.gif how to be a heartbreaker3.gif how to be a heartbreaker4.gif how to be a heartbreaker5.gif how to be a heartbreaker7.gif how to be a heartbreaker6.gif how to be a heartbreaker8.gif Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Brody Weston Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs